After the Fall
by ilovemaddy
Summary: [ WISH ] Mostly Kokuyo and Hisui. *squee!* The "Wish" story, as well as Heaven and Hell history told in Kokuyo's POV. Plus, what kind of relationship does Kokuyo have with his father?


**Disclaimer: **Wish is property of Clamp. Jackie would not mind being a property of either Koryuu, Kokuyo, Toki, or either Shuichiro incarnations, but sadly, she's not.

**Author's Note:** Hiya everyone! I'm a newbie "Wish" fan and this is my first "Wish" fic, so please keep that in mind when you review. Be gentle. Honest, but gentle. 

Anyway, since angels are androgynous beings (as are demons, but there doesn't seem to be any doubt in people's minds what pronouns to use regarding them) I refer to them in the masculine, but that doesn't mean I consider this fic (or while we're at it, this fandom) to be slash. Not that there's anything wrong with slash, mind you. The PG-13 rating is for religious commentary, I would not recommend that people who aren't tolerant about unorthodox theology. 

Also, I would like to point out that aside from personal opinion, this fanfic has some Biblical references. Kokuyo is said to be the son of Satan, and long long ago, Satan was actually an Archangel named Lucifer the Morning Star, who is said to have been the most radiant and the Lord's favorite. It's important that you keep that in mind in reading this fanfic.

Lastly, if anyone can recommend any online "Wish" communities I can join, please let me know. 

**After the Fall**

by Jackie

ONE:

In retrospect, I suppose it was quite presumptuous- not to mention selfish- of me to ask Hisui to give up Heaven for me. 

But Then again, what else would you expect from the son of Satan? My kind's not exactly known for being considerate, and I had yet to fail at getting what I want.

And I have never before wanted anything or anyone as much as I did Hisui.

Of course, it did not start out that way. Seducing angels was a kind of hobby of mine. I found corrupting those high-and-mighty beings of light a lot more fun and a bigger challenge than humans, my father's prey of choice. 

But more on that later. 

As I was saying, when I first met Hisui, I saw him as just another nameless, radiantly beautiful creature I could seduce to help pass the time and make my stay at the Bridge more bearable. 

Someone easily forgotten all too soon afterwards. 

It didn't turn out that way. I soon realized that I never grew tired of Hisui's company. Quite the opposite, really. I found myself actually looking forward to those dull meetings at the Bridge for the sake of those precious moments with Hisui by the river that came before and after. 

I decided that physical intimacy, though I enjoyed it extremely, was not enough anymore. I wanted to know everything there was to know about him. 

I realized that could take an eternity and didn't mind one bit. 

'It's something to look forward to, eternity with this angel,' I thought.

But it occurred to me that I should start with the basics first, so I asked him to tell me his name.

And that's how it all began.

------------------------------------

"Hisui," he replied.

"Like the archangel?" I asked obliviously. 

"I am the archangel."

At this, I experienced a sensation I almost never felt. 

I panicked.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked upon noticing my silence.

As if it weren't obvious. It is forbidden for his kind and mine to be together.

Of course, my kind were never for following rules seriously, and it was not unheard of for demons and angels to share a clever caress or two every once in a while. And it wasn't like we were solely at fault, either. Angels were usually willing accomplices. 

In the past, both Heaven and Hell had chosen to look the other way, but the past never involved an archangel and the sole heir of Satan, either.

I was certain Hisui knew all this, but when I looked at him, his countenance had remained as serene and sweet as ever, as if who and what we were mattered not in the least. 

And he was right; It didn't. Hisui knew who I was from the start and he didn't run away, didn't think himself too good for the likes of me, although he probably is. 

But I knew that if we kept meeting at the Bridge, we'd get caught eventually, and we'd be separated. 

Demons may not enter Heaven and angels weren't welcome in hell. There was only one place we could be together:

Earth.

"Come to earth with me," I told him and explained my reasons. 

It was a big decision to make, and I was prepared to give him time to think it over, but he surprised me by agreeing immediately. 

"Yes," he answered.

I myself had never seen Heaven, but my father had, along with the first demons. Before he became Satan, he was an archangel named Lucifer, and if he were to be believed, the most radiant of them all. 

Although it happened eons ago, he's still bitter for getting cast out, so I'm guessing it must have been one hell of a place... 

...Excuse me, wrong choice of words.

I thought it was appropriate that I sacrifice something as well, so I gave Hisui the greatest thing I had in my power to give: my left eye. With it came one half of my power. 

Half of me. 

Anyway, I already felt incomplete without him. 

Was it enough? Every now and then I find myself thinking I didn't give him enough- couldn't give him enough- in exchange for the place in Heaven he has given up in order to be with me. 

But I know Hisui loves me for who I am, and what I am is a demon. 

My kind is not known for making fair deals either.

------------------------------------

*hee* that's it for part one. Stay tuned for more installments, as well as other fics, and maybe a fansite if I have the time. Please tell me what you think.


End file.
